Hero
by anche
Summary: (One-Shot- Complete) Grief Crazed Father Strikes Minster of Magic! See the Prophet for the exclusive story.


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

-

**Grief Crazed Father Strikes Minster of Magic!**

July 23 1995

Ministry of Magic

Allison Breather - reporter

- The crowed was stunned today when, at the close of a routine press conference, a man jumped through the crowd control lines and physically struck the Minster of Magic. The attacker has been identified as Amos Diggory. Some of our readers may remember him as the father of the rising Quidditch star Cedric Diggory who was tragically killed in an accident during the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts school last spring.

The grief stricken father was overheard to be yelling something about a return to power by You-Know-Who. In an ironic turn, the press conference the Minster was retiring from had dealt with just these viscous and dangerous rumors. These rumors have been put fourth most of all by one Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, both of whom, it has been proven, have ulterior motives. The Ministry is keeping to its position that there is no reason to believe or even suspect a return of You-Know-Who. Indeed this reporter would seriously question the integrity of those who espouse such lies.

Mr. Diggory was taken into custody and will be seeing a member of the St. Mungo's Hospital psychiatric staff to deal with his grief. Mr. Diggory has worked for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It is unknown whether he will be keeping his position at this time.

The Minster suffered slight bruising which was quickly healed.

-

Notes from the Case file of Amos Diggory - St. Mungo's

First day of treatment:

The patient is highly combative. He is suffering form the impression that there is a conspiracy to cover up the circumstances of his son's death; a tragedy it is clear the patient has not begun to address. In a direct quote he stated: "If the return of You-Know-Who is little more than a figment of an attention-starved boy and an indulgent crazy old man, then who killed my son!" Clearly, the patient is searching for someone to blame for his loss and is uncomfortable with the idea of an accident.

Trust-building exercises and a regiment of relaxing potions is recommended for next session. Undoubtedly, much work will need to be done to undo the delusions placed in the patient's head by the aforementioned attention-starved boy and crazy old man. Until he can contain his outbursts, isolation is also recommended.

Tenth day of treatment:

The patient is slowly becoming more resigned to the reality of the facts. He is willing to admit his son is dead and that the exact circumstances are hazy, thus allowing for a variety of interpretations of events. A few more sessions and he may be willing to let go of his erroneous clinging to the belief in a rise of You-Know-Who.

Articles from the Daily Prophet have proven a useful tool in both keeping him connected to the outside world and in dispelling his admiration and faith in Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. As more facts come to light on the hidden motives of those two, the further away from his fantasy world he moves.

Continuation of relaxing potion recommended, isolation may be lifted to in-hospital movements, but still with hospital staff and resident contacts only.

Twenty first day of treatment:

Patient has made remarkable recovery. He is amicable and agreeable. Signs of delusion have left and the patient is willing to sign a statement apologizing for his outburst and renouncing claims that son's death was caused by other than a tragic and regrettable accident.

Patient will be released into his wife's care tomorrow. Weekly outpatient meetings are not required unless requested.

-

"Amos,"

Seeing him was worse than she had imagined. She knew he would have lost weight but as she flew into his familiar embrace she realized she could count his ribs. During his stay they had shaven off his beard and the smoothness of his cheek felt strange.

"Oh my dear, how I have missed you," he murmured into her soft curls of hair. "No, don't move yet, let me hold you a moment more," he whispered as she started to pull away. "Darling, I know what they have told you, I know what they are making me sign but I want you to know, I don't believe a word of it."

"Hush, Amos, we will talk but let us leave this horrid hospital first. It gives me the creeps to be in here."

"Yes, I know, but listen, you must believe me, no matter what I say or do next, I believe, I know our son died a hero. It is unfair, my love. He was the first to fall in the war, the first of the fallen heroes to come, but I fear he will never be remembered as such. And that is my fault." Pulling away Amos Diggory gave his wife a sad smile before turning to sign the papers offered by the mediwizard.

-

Moments later, a couple was seen walking arm in arm through a small public park. They huddled close together whispering in each other's ear. A mother out with a stroller and a Walkman stopped and paused, her attention caught by the odd cut to the couple's clothing. But she politely pulled back when she noticed the tear marks running down the gray eyed man's face.


End file.
